A Friend Lost
by Black-Phinoex
Summary: Sky,Rion and the others now go to the same school. Can Sky and Rion Keep the fact tht Rion and the others are vampires and what happens when a new vampire comes to town. What about when Eric gets sick again will he servive. Sequel to A Friend In Need. Discontinued for lack of insperation.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay Black-Phinoex here. Here it is guys The sequel to A Friend In Need. Hope you like the Prologe it's a bit longer than what I thought it would be. Thank you to razzberri1223 how liked my first story.**

**Prologe:**

It was dark,probably midnight when a lone figure made his way into the small town. he was of medium height and lean with spiked red hair that had blond streaks. He had two different colored eyes his right eye was blue,his left eye brown. he wore a white muscle shirt with a tan jean jacket over top with blue jeans and black sneakers. he made his way through town quietly moving slowly, enjoying the scenery. Then he stopped suddenly and walked backwords a few steps only to come to a complete stop. He looked left then right, front and behind than he sniffed the air. His vampire abilities told him the area had already been visited by vampires they also told him where his next meal would come from. Coming out of a small convenience store was a young girl about seventeen or eighteen. She had long black hair almost to her waist and beautiful brown eyes. The vampire guessed she was just getting off work because of the dull orange uniform she was wearing. He watched as she walked away from the store than proceeded to follow her a few blocks. He was hungry but he knew he had to get her out of the open or risk being caught. As she turned to go down a dark alley she hesitated and he knew she was scared,frightened,terrified even,he could smell her fear. Seeing this as his chance to eat he approached her.

" Hello,you seem unsure of what you are doing," he said in a casual manner as he came to a stop on her right, standing beside her.

" Huh! n-no I'm N-not," She said trying to sound brave," I'm j-ust de-debating whether or not to take the short cut home because it's so late or to take the long way home."

" Well then which way sounds better to you?" he asked in a calm collective voice.

" W-well the alleyway is faster," she puased," but it's dark down that way and it is quite late there's no telling who or what could be down there."

" Point taken, but given the time it is and the fact that it's quite cold out the alley would be a good option," the vampire said choosing his words very carefully.

" True," the girl said taking what he had said into mind.

" however the dangers that could possibly be down that alley would definitely make me reconsider going down that way alone. If I had been alone I'd take the long way but if I had someone else with me,well than I might just brave the short way home."

" You would?" the girl asked him.

" Yeah."

" I don't think I've ever seen you around here before," the girl said suddenly,suspicious of the boy beside her.

" Oh I'm actually new to town," the boy said," I just moved here today and I've been checking out the town, you know seeing where eveything is and stuff."

" And you're still out here after dark?"

" Yeah I kinda lost track off time."

" I know what that's like. Won't you're parents mind though?"

" No I don't live with them. They don't even live in town, They live somewhere else," he said which was mostly true. His parents didn't live in town. He didn't mention that his parents were dead.

" You don't know where?"

" Nope I don't. Wanna know why?" He asked trying to get her interested in him so she'd follow him anywhere.

" Sure."

" It's cause I couldn't care less where they are in the world as long as it's nowhere near me," he said showing her a look of hatred for his parents which wasn't hard for him to do, after all he did hate his parents. A lot.

" How come?"

" My dad used to beat me down a lot whenever he was drunk and mad about absolutly everything. My mom was a drunk bitch who basically let it happen, if it didn't happen to her it was okay," He said telling his intended prey his best lie to make her feel calm around him so she'd follow him into the ally without even thinking about it.

" Ohh! that's terrible. How did you put up with all that?"

" I kept telling myself eventually I'd be able to get away from all that crap, and I have."

" So than where are you staying?"

" I have an apartment nearby," the vampire lied.

" That's great. I live nearby too. You wouldn't mind walking me home would you?"

" No off course not. In fact I'd by happy to walk you home,"

" I'm Kory Ryan," the girl said.

" Travis Miller," the cunning vampire said as he and Kory started down the alley.

" I'm glad I don't have to walk down here by myself," Kory was saying as she clung on to Travis.

" You happy I came along at the right time?" Travis asked her as he hid a smile.

" Yes."

" Shouldn't be," he whispered under his breath as they made it halfway down the dark alley. It was so dark out that no one would be able to see them unless they came into the alley.

" What-"

" Don't worry I'll make this very quick," Travis whispered as he pinned Kory to the nearest wall of the alley covering her mouth so she couldn't scream. Kory tried to scream and struggle but Travis overpowered her. She managed to throw him off her once but he pinned her again.

" HEL-" Kory screamed before Travis could cover her mouth again.

" Shh," Travis said in warning as someone approached the alley and looked inside.

" Someone in there?" a male voice asked. When there was no reply the man walked off.

" The more you struggle the more it will hurt," Travis said as he bit down on Kory's neck. Kory felt herself getting weaker and weaker as Travis feed from her. She heard him moan in pleasure as she went limp,then the pressure on her thoat was gone. Travis kissed her on the lips before leaving her on the ground dead,waiting to be found in the morning. Little did he know he was being watched from the rooftop of a nearby building, but as he walked out of sight another lone figure with blue eyes and short brown hair and wearing a white t-shirt with a black jean jacket and black jeans walked down the alley to investagate the sudden noice he had heared.

**So that's it for this chapter I'm hopping to update this story weekly but things could always happen. Anyway The antaganist has already been introduced. I bet you can't guess who made a special appearence in the prologe. I'll give you a hint it is one of the characters from Rion's coven in the first story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update. I was having trouble with this chapter. So here is the first chapter to A Friend Lost I hope you like it it took a long time to write it. Thank you to DaniStar for reviewing.**

**Chapter 1:**

It was three in the morning when Carmen made it back to the shed in Sky's backyard. Sky's Parents didn't know about the coven and for the time being Rion wanted to keep it that way. It had started to rain and it was getting colder when Carmen walked inside,Eric was the only one awake besides himself.

" Do you usually go out for walks at midnight Carmen?" asked Eric amused.

" Where is everyone?" Carmen asked back not bothering to answer Eric's question.

" Asleep still,Why?"

"Wake them up we need to talk right now," Carmen said," It's important to everyone's safty."

" Hold on but Chance might not like it," Eric said with a nood.

" He'll forgive me later after he hears what I have to say," Carmen said sitting down facing the south, the exact opposite way he'd been coming from, the direction of the vampire killed Girl he'd discovered.

Fifteen minutes later everyone was gathered around Carmen. A grumpy Chance sat beside Eric in front of Carmen,Rion sat off to Carmen's left,interested in what his medic had to say.

" What's so important that you had to wake us all up," Chance was saying.

" Trust me you'll forgive me after you hear this," Carmen told him turning to face Rion.

" You do know we have school tomarrow right?" Chance asked bringing up tha fact they now went to school, which had started a month ago.

" There might not be school for much longer Chance," Carmen said in a grave tone.

" What's wrong? What happened?" Rion asked matching Carmen's tone.

" I saw another vampire, in town" Carmen said turning to face Rion,looking his leader square in the eye.

" You're sure it was another vampire?" Rion said in a more serious tone.

" Yes another male vampire around Eric's age maybe yours," Carmen told Rion.

" And this couldn't waite till morning why?" Chance asked.

" Because off what I saw chance," Carmen said.

" Carmen what did he do?" asked Rion.

" He killed a human girl Rion, drank her dry. She tried to fight him and she lost."

" In our territory?" Eric said," we can't allow that can we?"

" No we can't and we need to let him know that. he won't get away with hunting humans in town," Rion said .

" Carmen you're one hundred percent sure the girl died at his hands right?" Eric asked the medic directly.

" Yes I called out to her from the opening of an alleyway he led her down but she didn't respond. After he left a few minutes later I walked down the alley and I found her lying there where he'd left her. Now I know when some vampires like him drink from humans they tend to kill their victims but I checked anyway hoping to find a pulse,nothing,She was dead Rion and I know he did it because he was the last one to see her and the only one even there to do it besides me and you know I wouldn't do somthing like that in a million years. Plus he still had some of her blood on his lips when he left not enough for humans to know but enough for a fellow vampire to know."

" I think it's worth investigating Rion," Eric said," He is in our territory after all."

" True but this could be dangerous and he might belong to another coven that we don't know about. He might not be alone and I can't run the risk of endangering any of you, It's my job as coven leader."

" So what, we wait and see if he kills more people?" Chance asked.

" What about Shane and Jessy?" a voice said from the door," are they not vampire hunters?"

" Wa-," Rion was caught off guard by the feminine voice. The whole coven turned to the voice hoping to see Sky standing there, it was Tawnie Hunter, Sky's mother.

" How did you know we were here? what do you know about -" Chance was cut off by Rion.

" You must be Tawnie, Sky's mother," he said as Tawnie took a few slow calm steps inside.

" Yes,and You would be Rion?" Tawnie asked.

" Yes, can I ask how you knew we were here?"

" I knew because I've been watching you for sometime now," Tawnie said.

" How did you know we were vampires?" Eric asked calmly.

" I used to date a vampire, and I knew Camille we met a few times so I know how to tell who are vampires and who aren't."

" You were friends with my mother?" Rion asked as Tawnie nooded.

" Rion I'm sorry about your mother she didn't deserve what happened to her our father too," Tawnie said," I'm here if you need to talk."

" Thank you," Rion whispered.

" Sky," Tawnie said noticing her daughter standing by the door. " It's not safe for you to be outside after dark."

" What's going on?" Sky asked.

" Chance saw another vampire in town kill someone," Rion told her.

" Mom," Sky asked questionly.

" I was Just getting to know our new friends," Tawnie said," Sky get the phone and call Shane and Jessy,tell them to come here after school tomarrow."

" Okay."

" Let me do it," Carmen said," I'll call them, I'm the first one to even know about him," he finished following Sky into the house with the others right behind him.

**Well that's it for chapter 1. Were you expecting sky's mother to make an apperence. Anyway review and let me know what you think. **

**To all my readers: A Friend Lost will be on hold for a while. The reason being I'm breaking in a new laptop to do my stories on because I can't really save anything on the stupid computer I am using. It's just to difficult to type the stories on my laptop than transfer them onto the computer i'm using, and my laptop doesn't have the internet right now. I well update the story as soon as I can, and While I'm breaking in my laptop I will type up the second chapter of A Friend Lost so I can get it up when I can update it again. Thank you to my readers and reviewers for being patient with me.**

**Black Phinoex:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry for the late update I've not had a lot of time to work on this story and I've had internet troubles but i'm hoping to update sooner. anyway here is capter 3 hope you like it.**

**Chapter 3:**

It was a warm bright day when Rion and his coven met with Shane and Jessy. It was 20 minutes before the school bell rang to signal the start of school. Shane and Jessy were waiting for Rion and his friends on a hill by the soccer field when they showed up.

"What's the situation Rion?" Jessy asked as Rion sat on the grass across from him.

"Last night while Carmen was out he ran into another vampire who had wandered into town," Rion said.

"Okay and you can't deal with it why?" Shane asked looking at Rion for answers.

"One he isn't mine to deal with, two it's your job as vampire hunters to deal with rouge vampires, and three Carmen said he saw the guy kill someone," Rion said looking to Jessy again.

"He's right Shane," Jessy said looking towards his partner for some sign of agreement.

"Whatever."

"Okay we're in, just tell us what you know about him and we'll track him down and take care of it," Jessy said.

"We can't say anything out here, he might hear us," Rion said. "Come to Sky's house after school like we agreed, we can talk there without having to worry about him listening in."

Twenty-five minutes later saw Rion in a very boring English lesson. Rion could just barely stay awake. The teacher was talking about learning to write. Rion watched him grab a stack of papers from his desk, handing them out to every student he told them to grab a piece of lined paper and a pencil and start writing. Rion looked down at the paper the teacher had placed in front of him. It was a picture of a flame.

"Creative writing," Rion said quietly to himself getting a look that could only mean he had a fun idea that could get him through the class, yet convince people he needed therapy. Suddenly a crumpled piece of paper landed on Rion's desk from his right, he looked at it then turned to the right to see Carmen leaning back in his chair. Rion had forgotten that Carmen was in his first block class, reading the note Rion couldn't help but chuckle a little Carmen knew him to well. The note read

I know that look Rion!

What's the idea this time!

Rion looked towards Carmen only to notice him watching and waiting for a response from him. Thinking about what he was about to do he wrote down his reply quickly.

I'm just going to see how much patience the teacher as with me by having a bit of fun.

Carmen read it and wrote something else.

How are you going to do this?

Rion laughed silently to himself as he told Carmen of his creative writing idea.

Using the pic from creative writing that we just gotI'm

Going to write a very creative story that will make

Everyone think I need help.

Throwing the note over to Carmen Rion waited to see the reaction Carmen showed.

Nice

Carmen wrote as he watched Rion get to work. Rion thought long and hard about the fun he was going to have with his creative writing assignment and by the time first block ended he had a very descriptive yet disturbing creative story.

"Okay class tomorrow we will read the stories we wrote down in class today," the teacher said just before the bell rang.

"I can't waite to hear what you wrote," Carmen said as he passed Rion and headed out the door and to his next class.

"Hey I'll see you at lunch," Rion yelled after him before heading off to his next block, Social.

Social wasn't as fun as English had been, in fact it was flat out boring, the only upside was Eric was in his class. Rion jotted down a quick note and passed it to Eric who sat diagonally across from him on his right.

Having fun yet?

Eric looked amused as he wrote a quick reply down.

No. how was your first class?

Rion had to stifle a laugh as he answered Eric's question.

Interesting but I'll tell you at lunch.

Eric looked up at Rion with a look similar to the one he got from Carmen.

What bright Idea did you get now?

That was as far as their note passing got because before Rion could reply the bell rang and everyone left for lunch.

Everyone met at the hill near the soccer field for lunch to discuss what time they needed to be at Sky's house. It was decided that an hour and a half after school ended was the best option.

"So Rion you going to tell me your story about your first class?" asked Eric.

"Yeah, I'm going to make everyone in the room think I need help."

"How are you going to do that?" Chance asked.

"Using the pic from our creative writing today I've created a very interesting story to tell the class."

"What was the pic?" Eric asked with amusement.

"A Flame," Carmen said before the bell rang and everyone had to go to their third block classes, which for Rion was Gym.

**So there you have it Chapter 3. I hope you liked the school scene. the story should be picking up here in the next few chapters or so soon. the gang is gathering at sky's place after school to discuss what to do about the other vampire in town. Next chapter will be comming as soon as possible.**

**Important message for all those who are reading this story and who have read the first story called a friend in need, there is a very important message on my profile so visit my profile in the near future and read this message as it has something to do with the two stories mentioned thanx.**

**Black Phinoex**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry for the late update I've had bad writers block but I'm getting over it. In this chapter the story starts to pick up a little Rion and the others are having a meeting so lets see what's going on. I like Rion taking control like this.**

**Chapter 4:**

Everyone met at Sky's house like planned to discuss the issue at hand, the rouge vampire.

"First off, we need to find out who he is," Jessy stated.

"What next?" Chance asked.

"Shane and I need to kill him," Jessy told him.

"It's our job as hunters to kill vampires that kill and or hurt humans," Shane said glancing at Eric. They hadn't forgotten about the life Eric had taken earlier that year.

"So how do we find out who he is?" Chance asked looking towards Rion for the answer.

"Easy," Rion said, "we find him and demand to know who he is and what he wants."

"Nothing to drastic Rion," Jessy cautioned. "He could be like some of the other vampires Shane and I have fought, the kind that know their being hunted, the kind that like the thrill of being hunted."

"Who likes being hunted?" Carmen asked.

"Vampires who make it a game to torment their hunters while killing as many people as they can before being killed themselves," Shane said.

"Carmen you wouldn't happen to remember what he looked like would you?" Jessy asked.

"Yes," Carmen said.

"Let's hear it," Shane said in a board manner.

"Messy red hair with blond streaks about six feet. I didn't get a look at his eyes so I can't say what colour they were," Carmen told them.

"What about what he was wearing?" Jessy asked.

"White muscle Shirt with a black jean jacket on, blue jeans and white sneakers," Carmen said.

"Oh no," Jessy said under his breath as Shane looked up sharply. Both hunters went white at the same time.

"What?" Rion asked not liking the looks on their faces.

"Remember during the summer when we first met?" Jessy asked.

"Yes, you came be Sky's house to tell her you were back in town," Rion recalled.

"Where did you go?" Eric, who had been quiet for a while asked.

"We went out of town on a hunt for a rouge vampire who was causing trouble in a city five hours away," Shane told them.

"Did you catch him," Rion asked in a low voice.

"No," Jessy said, "and the funny thing is," Jessy said looking up at Carmen, "The vampire you described just happens to fit the description of the one we were trying to catch."

"Tell us what happened," Rion said.

"We had gotten to the city and the vampire in question was waiting for us. He issued a challenge to us that we couldn't catch him before taking off. we tried for three weeks with him countering everything we threw at him," Shane said.

"We came so close to getting him many times only to have him slip away from us at the last second. We knew he was playing us but it was our job to get him so we couldn't just quit," Jessy continued.

"He had this habit of telling us what he was going to do but not when he was going to do it, then it was up to us to stop him before he could do it," Shane mentioned.

"Needless to say we never did catch him," Jessy finished, " he took off out of the city and we never saw him again. Until now that is."

"Okay here's what we're going to do," Rion said taking charge of the situation. "After school tomorrow we're going to separate into two groups," He said looking at Carmen, Chance and Eric. "We're going to go around town and see if we can't find this guy than if one of the groups spots him that group will come directly to you," he told everyone looking at Jessy and Shane.

"In the meantime Shane and I will stay here and protect Sky in case the vampire comes here," Jessy said realising the plan.

"Right," Rion said taking over yet again. "The pairs will be Chance and Carmen and me and Eric. Carmen you and Chance cover the north and east parts of town and Eric and I will cover the south and west parts. If this guy wants to play we'll play and we'll win cause there's only one of him and there's six of us," Rion said dismissing the group to prepare for the day ahead.

**well that's it for chapter 4 I hope you liked it. A few questions arise in this chapter, will the group catch this rouge vampire and how is this vampire. You'll have to read to find out.**

**Important Notice:**** For those of you who have not been to visit my profile in the last little while I will be deleting A Friend In Need and A Friend Lost after I finish A Friend Lost. The reason for this is I'm hoping to get them published and start a career in writing and I can't have any versions of these stories anywhere. Sorry to all those who like these stories and who have faved them **

**Black-Phinoex**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys Black-Phinoex here. I know I havn't updated this story in a while but I've been having sever writers block. I finally got this chapter wrtiten up so here it is.**

**Chapter 5:**

Rion waited for the group to meet him outside. It was Saturday so they had all day today and tomorrow to find the rouge vampire.

"Remember the plan if one of us sees him call the others and keep an eye on him," Rion said as the coven separated.

"Be careful," Sky warned, "I don't want you to get hurt."

"We'll be careful," Rion told her before he and Eric set out to look.

Chance and Carmen sat on a park bench pretending to just be hanging out while they searched for the rouge vampire whose name they had yet to learn.

"So do you really think he's here?" Chance asked Carmen who nodded.

"It's day, he wouldn't chance being caught by killing right now would he?" Chance asked as he watched the little kids play.

"Jessy said this guy thought them trying to stop him was a game," Carmen said turning to face his older friend.

"But he wouldn't try for a kill right now and ruin his supposed game would he?" Chance asked.

"No he wouldn't, not yet. He hasn't told anyone what he's going to do," Carmen answered, "He'd be out scouting out his next victim."

"Okay and how do you know all this?" Chance questioned.

"I watch CSI," Carmen said trying not to laugh at Chance's question or his expression. At that moment a teenaged girl looked at them with a slight smile as she walked passed them. The two vampires watched as another person walked up to her. They knew the other person was a vampire, a male with messy red hair and blond streaks, wearing a white muscle shirt, black jean jacket, blue jeans and white sneakers.

"It's him," Carmen whispered as he pulled out a cellphone. Chance went to distract the vampire until Rion and Eric got there. Chance could see the girl was a little afraid as he stepped up beside her.

"She's with me buddy so if you don't want any trouble I suggest backing of and leaving her alone," Chance told the other vampire watching a smirk spread across the face of the vampire. The girl and backed away a bit behind Chance.

"Go run," Carmen said coming up behind her and whispering softly to her as he watched Rion, Eric and the hunters arrive.

"Well, well, well," The strange vampire said looking at the hunters.

"Who are you and what are you doing here," Rion demanded as he stepped forward to meet the rouge.

"I'll tell you who I am if you tell me who you are," The rouge spoke with a bit of an accent.

"Rion Summers," Rion said motioning for the others to not give their names yet. "You don't get their names until you tell me who you are."

"British," the rouge said speaking only to Rion. "I can tell because of the accent,"

"So what if I'm British," Rion said getting annoyed.

"Rion," Jessy warned, "he thinks everything is a game remember?"

"Hello to you to hunters," The rouge said with a smirk. "Last time we met there weren't proper introductions."

"The names are Jessy Newmen and Shane Powers," Jessy said calmly.

"I'll ask one more time," Rion said a growl making the rouge turn his attention back to him. "Who are you?"

**Well that's it for chapter 5 . Who is this strange rouge Rion and the gang have confronted? What does he want? what will happen next? You'll have to waite for the next chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys Black-Phinoex here. sorry for the really late update. i meant to update this story earlier but I had no internet for a while So to make up for that I'll update a few times. here it is chapter 6. hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 6:**

"My name is Travis Miller," The rouge said looking over everyone in front of him.

"Good," Rion said, "Now what are you doing here?"

"Besides just hanging around and threatening you pathetic lot with your lives not much, why?" Travis asked obviously enjoying the confrontation.

"I bet you are," Carmen said looking directly in Travis's eyes for a few seconds before looking away.

"Hey didn't I see you a few nights ago?" Travis asked.

"Don't answer that," Rion told Carmen.

"Oh, big tough leader," Travis mocked Rion. "Get to make all the decisions for everyone. You guys actually listen to this guy?" he asked the group.

"At least Rion leads something unlike you and as for threatening our lives good luck because we stick together," Eric said walking up to Travis.

"And you would be?" Travis asked him as he looked to Rion who nodded.

"Eric Stevens," Eric said watching Travis's every move.

"Ah, so a coven full of male vampires," Travis said, "Sounds like a gay coven to me."

"We are not. None of us think that way about the others and Rion has a mate," Eric said.

"You listen to the British vampire who probably isn't even the oldest and you think I'll take your word," Travis mocked.

"One Rion isn't the oldest and two we're all from different parts of the world," Eric countered as Sky, who the coven had no idea was even there came up to Rion.

"Oh is this the coven leader's mate?" Travis asked, "She's human, won't take much to take care of her for good."

"Sky is never alone so if you want her you'll have to go through whoever's with her at the time you attack," Eric warned.

"Not a problem," Travis said, "how about I start taking you all out than starting with the leader. Why is he out on his own does he not have parents who worry about him, or were they so stupid that they actually got themselves killed?"

"STOP IT!" Rion cried out falling to his knees.

"You don't know anything about his family so what you say means nothing to us," Eric replied.

"Well it seems to mean something to him. Now let's see what I can do about you three," Travis said as he turned to Carmen. "Let's see what reaction I get from you…"

"Carmen Paige," Carmen said when the vampire stopped on account of not knowing his name.

"Russian I see Stuck in with the misfits are we."

"As I started before we are all from different parts of the world," Eric said once again doing the talking.

"You know that as a Russian you sound like you have a cold," Travis told Carmen; enjoying the annoyed look the medic shot him.

"At least he doesn't sound like a winey little brat," Eric countered causing Carmen to try and stifle a laugh.

"Alright, alright, what about his family then. Why isn't he with them? Did they cast him out? Get killed? Or maybe they were doing some not so nice but very illegal things and got brought down for it."

"Again you don't know the family so what you say can't hurt us," Eric said again.

"A medic I see," Travis eyed the medical bag Carmen carried with him. "How good do you think you are? Can you help your friends if they needed you? If they were seriously injured could you save them from death with the experience you have now and at your age?"

"I…I…" Carmen started, "I don't know. I'm a new medic in training I still have some things to learn," Carmen cried as he fell to his knees with the fear of losing his friends.

"Another one down," Travis said with a grin.

**that's it for chapter 6. that was really mean of that rouge vampire. time to post chapter 7. what will happen next time. you won't have to waite for long to find out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here we go chapter 7. last time Travis started being really mean to Rion and Carmen so let's see what happens now. this is the second posting after my absence.**

**Chapter 7:**

Travis turned his attention to Chance who recognized him immediately from his past.

"You," Chance whispered, "You're the one who turned me. I remember you now."

"Yes I did but I thought that I'd killed you," Travis said. "Last time we met I didn't get your name."

"Chance, Chance Minor," Chance said watching Travis with murderous intent.

"Well Chance let's see what makes you tick," Travis said with a chuckle.

"Let's see if you can hurt me like you did my friends," Chance spoke with confidence.

"Let's start out with me telling you that I could make you suffer terribly before ending your miserable life," Travis said.

"At least he has a life and you'll find Americans like Chance aren't easy to threaten," Eric laughed.

"American hey, well than you must be a baseball loving Vamperic weakling," Travis spoke slowly and deliberately.

"Unfortunately for you Chance doesn't even like sports. He never watches them, heck he never even plays them," Eric said jumping to help Chance like he did the others before they fell to Travis's harsh words and mockery.

"How about watching his friends slowly die?" Travis asked trying to hurt Chance like he had Rion and Carmen.

"At least Chance has Friends," Eric said, "unlike you." Travis was getting annoyed so he brought up the fact he knew Chance was an orphan.

"Well how about the fact that you have no family what so ever unlike the rest of your friends. No mother, no father, you're all alone."

"I…I'm…not…alone," Chance sobbed out in gasps for breath. "Not anymore," he whispered as he joined the other two on the ground.

"That's three down now," Travis said as he turned to Eric. "You look like you're from somewhere else and I did detect a bit of an accent in your speech. I'd say Italian or somewhere along those lines."

"Good job," Eric said still watching him.

"So what's it like for a foreigner to be in an area he wasn't born in?"

"I might ask you the same thing," Eric said.

"You know what you sound like with that accent," Travis asked. "You sound like you have something caught in your throat."

"At least I don't sound like a whiney brat," Eric countered again.

"You also look emo with the way you dress," Travis countered back.

"You don't know me so your words can't do any harm to me."

"OH! The rich Italian pretty boy thinks he's all that," Travis sneered. That struck a chord with Eric and he lunched at Travis.

"Why you little pain," Eric spat out as Jessy and Shane restrained Eric. "When I get my hands on you you're going to wish you'd never been born," Eric threatened. As the hunters dragged him away Rion, Carmen and Chance picked themselves off the ground and with sorrow slowly followed them back to Sky's house. Travis happy with his accomplishment walked off.

"Travis," Jessy called after him. He turned to face the hunter, "I'm assuming it will be the same as last time we met?" Jessy asked.

"Yes it will be hunter," Travis said with a smirk as he walked off in the opposite direction of his enemies.

**Wow poor Rion, Chance and Carmen. Eric got a little defensive there. Now the real fun begins. what will happen next time. we'll have to see. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is Chapter 8. lets see what happens now that the vampire coven is upset and depressed.**

**Chapter 8:**

"The nerve of that rouge insulting us with our nationalities when he's also obviously not from this side of the world either." The group had just gotten back to Sky's house and Eric was raving about what had happened with Travis.

"Shh," Sky cooed to the three depressed vampires who had been hurt emotionally. Eric looked back to his three friends with pity. Carmen was sitting by the window facing the TV with a sorrowful expression and a hidden fear. His legs were drawn up in front of him and his arms were wrapped tightly around them. His breathing was a little shallow like he was trying not to cry. Chance was lying on his left side on the couch also facing the TV. His knees were slightly bent and his arms were wrapped around himself. He was shaking slightly as if he was cold and Eric could here soft pain filled whimpers escaping his lips. Rion was sitting on one of the chairs with sky who had her arms wrapped around him. He sat in a similar way to how Carmen was sitting. Eric saw that Rion was the only one who was actually crying.

"What is this?" Eric asked tying to be strong for the younger vampires. "Are we going to sit around and feel sorry for ourselves? Are we going to give that no good rouge the satisfaction of seeing us hurt? He could be watching us right now enjoying seeing us suffer. We can't let him think he has us beaten we have to stand up for ourselves cause no one else is going to do it for us."

"Eric's right," Jessy said speaking up for the first time since they got back to Sky's house, he and Shane were sitting at the dinner table deep in thought. "And besides if we don't stop this rouge who will?"

"Easy for you to say he never insulted you or said anything about you or your families," Chance whispered quietly.

"I don't believe it," Eric said suddenly angry that his friends wouldn't stand up for themselves. "Some rouge vampire comes along and starts running his mouth about you, people he doesn't know and you all just sit there and take it. The things he said aren't even true and you know that. He doesn't know you or your families so what he says shouldn't hurt you. The things he says shouldn't even matter to you."

"He does know me though," Chance yelled in frustration and jumped up, "He knows me because he's the one who killed my dad and turned me into a vampire."

"Yeah but that's all he knows," Eric said as he stood in front of Chance. "That other stuff he was saying about you though shouldn't bother you."

"It doesn't," Chance replied sitting back down on the couch. "It's what he said about my family that bothers me."

"I know but that doesn't mean you're alone now does it?" Eric said softly. "You may have lost one family but you have another family." This made Chance smile.

"Thanks Eric," Chance whispered.

"Now Carmen you wanna tell me why you're so depressed over there?" Eric asked kneeling down in front of the medic.

"Travis brought up a fear I've had for a while now," Carmen spoke.

"Yeah and what fear is that?" Eric asked him.

"That I'm not good enough, that my medical skills aren't strong enough, that I wouldn't be able to save anyone if and when they really needed me."

"One you are the only medic in this coven and I'd trust you with my life any day even if you couldn't save me. And two you can't save everyone not even if they were a really good friend of yours. I may not be a medic but I do know that if you don't get to someone in time or if they are too badly sick or injured that they can't fight it than it's best to let it be," Eric told him.

"My dad and brother could do a lot better than me right now I don't think I'd be good enough to work with any one of them," Carmen said back.

"I bet your dad and brother have lost a few patients during their careers," Eric reassured him earning himself a brotherly hug from the young vampire medic.

"Now what do we do about our broken up coven leader?" Chance asked feeling a lot better thanks to Eric.

"Rion stop Crying this minute," Eric said as Rion started to calm down. "You're the one who's supposed to be the one staying strong for the rest of us."

"You didn't watch your own family die when you were only fourteen so don't tell my who needs to be strong for who," Rion shot out in a whispery whimper.

"You're right I didn't but I'll tell you the same thing I told Chance," Eric said as he knelled down in front of his coven leader. "You may have lost one family but you found another family. A family who needs you right now to tell them what they need to do to stop this rouge. A family who needs your leadership. I can provide guidance and comfort but I can't lead to well. We need our coven leader. That's why coven leaders were thought of. Your leadership skills are the reason we chose you as this coven's leader. You need to show off your leadership skills to this rouge vampire and show him why we chose you to lead us." Eric said standing back up.

"You're right," Rion said gaining strength against his emotions. "Let's show this rouge he's messed with the wrong coven."

"Vengeance time," Chance whispered anticipating the time he'd come face to face with the vampire who had turned him.

**Oh-Oh the coven is ready to take that mean Travis down. It's good that Eric was there to help everyone out and make them feel better. what will happen next find out in chapter 9. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys Black-Phinoex here! Sorry for the late update I've been sick for a while and didn't have the strength to work on this chapter. I'm better now and ready to get back to work on my stories. This chapter is kinda really between Travis and Sky hope you enjoy. **

**Chapter 9:**

Travis was sitting in a tree in the park scouting out his next victim. It had been a few days since his meeting with that local coven and he hadn't seen them since. He watched a young girl probably fourteen or fifteen enter the park, she had long blond hair in a ponytail and she was headed his way. Travis thought he recognized her. He was sure she was the mate of the local coven's leader.

"Travis," Sky said coming to a stop underneath his tree.

"Yeah that's me," He said jumping down to her.

"I have a message for you," Sky said looking him straight in the eyes.

"Well let's hear it," Travis said in a nonchalant tone that implied he was better than everyone else.

"You've messed with the wrong coven," Sky told him before turning to leave.

"Oh now hold on a minute," Travis said as he grabbed Sky's wrist and pulled her back against his body.

"Let me go," Sky said as Travis put a hand to her mouth and pulled her into the closest group of trees by a fence surrounding the park where she proceeded to fight and kick him to break free.

"Now now Sky play nice or I might have to get a little mean too," Travis said as he let sky go but blocked her escape.

"What do you want from me?" She asked him.

"Oh you know the usual thing that vampires want," Travis said as he took a step towards Sky.

"You want blood," Sky said staying calm and collected.

"The less you fight the less it will hurt," Travis told her as he pinned her to the fence.

"You really should watch your back rouge," a smooth voice said from behind Travis as a small knife was placed at his throat.

"Shane," Sky said happy to see someone she knew at a time like this.

"Rion told me to find you he said you were looking for the rouge. Something about a message," Shane said as he forced Travis's back up against the fence. Sky moved behind Shane for protection and he released Travis leading Sky away from him.

"They were supposed to meet me here," Sky said wondering why they had failed to meet her at the park.

"Rion told me that they were supposed to meet you here. Unfortunately Eric fell ill again so they he called it off and asked me to find you," Shane said as he and Sky walked back to her place.

"Sky. Are you alright?" Rion asked as they came through the door.

"Yes I'm alright. How's Eric?" Sky asked as Rion lead her to Eric's room.

"Not good," Rion said as he opened the door. Eric was lying on his back with his eyes closed and his breathing hard and shallow. He looked like he was in a lot of pain and Sky felt sorry for him. She looked around the room and saw Carmen by the bed trying to help Eric get through this. Chance was sitting on a chair across the room watching Eric and looking worried. Jessy was standing by the window sometimes looking out it and sometimes looking at Eric. Sky, Rion and Shane moved away from the door as Sky's mother walked in with a bucket of ice cold water and a cloth to soothe Eric's fever.

**Oh No! Eric is sick and Shane had to Save Sky from Travis. It's a good thing Rion got a hold of Shane before Travis did anything to her. What will happen next and will Eric get better you'll have to waite and see in the next chapter. Anyway read & review and let me know what you think, if you like it or not. Reviews make my happy and give even faster updates. **

**Black-Phinoex **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys Black-Phinoex here. Sorry for the waite I've had a bad case of writers block but finally got this chapter out. it took me 9 pages to write it all down. anyway on to the chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 10:**

Sky sat in a chair beside Eric's bed. It had been a week since he got sick and he showed no signs of getting better anytime soon. Carmen had come in a few times to see how Eric was doing and to do what he could do to help him. Eric was lying on his back with his eyes closed tight and his body shaking. He had a very high fever and he looked like he was in pain. He was moaning and whimpering when he was conscious. Sometimes he would moan and whimper in his sleep too. Sky knew there was nothing she could do to help so she dampened a cloth with cold water and placing it on his head walked out of the room to join the others in the living room. Rion was sitting on the right end of the couch with Chance beside him. Carmen took the chair closest to the window and Sky's mother Tawnie was in the chair closest to the TV.

"In regards to the recent murders in Meadow Creek by an unknown attacker police and state officials have stated that school will be cancelled until further notice. There is also a nine o'clock curfew now in place until the killer is caught. If you have any information regarding these murders or the attacker please contact police immediately. Summer Lay channel three news."

"Well at least their taking action against him," Carmen said.

"They won't catch him," Rion stated as Sky sat down on the couch next to him as Chance moved to make room for her. "Travis is too cunning to let the police catch him."

"He's playing a game with us," Jessy said as he walked through the front door with Shane behind him.

"He wants to see how we'll fight back of if we'll even react," Shane informed the coven.

"Well we've reacted," Rion said pulling Sky closer to him.

"So what do we do now?" Chance asked. "Eric's sick so we're down a coven member."

"We'll find some way of stopping Travis," Rion said as a knock came at the door. Jessy opened the door to find no one there. He looked around but the door step and the area around it was deserted. He turned to go back inside when he saw the piece of paper taped to the door. It was a piece of loose notebook paper and on it was a small paragraph. Jessy moved back into the house and threw the note on the living room table for everyone else to see. On it were the words.

**Are we having fun yet?**

**I hope so!**

**I'm out hunting again in the alley across the street from the park. I'm watching a pretty blond come and go every few days. Come and get me before I grow board of waiting and claim my prize.**

**Travis!**

"Just like before when it was just me and Shane," Jessy said looking at the note.

"He's let us know what he is doing and where but not when," Rion said.

"If we go right now we could catch him and stop him from getting further in his game," Sky said looking at the others gathered in the living room.

"If we go tonight though and he isn't there we'd have just wasted our time for nothing," Jessy stated.

"If we don't go tonight and he does strike tonight then we'd only feel guilty for the life we could have saved," Rion said looking at Jessy.

"We can't afford to be wasting time on playing Travis's game," said Jessy in his cool calm voice.

"We can't afford to let him keep killing people like this," Rion told him.

"If we go we'll be giving him what he wants," Jessy wined.

"If we don't go and he kills again you'll be the one to blame," Rion told him point blank.

"And what if he's not there? Than what?" Jessy asked.

"We could always come back and wait for the next night," Rion said more calmly as the group got up and left the house.

Travis had been kneeling in the alleyway for about a week now watching the blond girl. He had given the hunters and that vampire coven the letter a few minutes ago and he hoped they would come. He wanted them to come and play his game he wanted to see what they could do. Travis watched a lone grey wolf walk towards his hiding place in the alley than towards the girl he'd been stalking. She looked up in fear as the wolf stopped a few feet from her, turned to look at his hiding place, turn back to the girl then look back towards his hiding place and growl. The girl looked towards the alley wondering why the wolf was growling. She took a few cautious steps towards the alley but the wolf caught her jacket and pulled her away before continuing his growling. The girl becoming frightened took off running towards her house. And the wolf started to change form until only a human stood where the wolf had once been. Travis knew better this was not a human being but a vampire who could Shape shift.

"Carmen right?" Travis asked moving from his hiding place into the open and towards the younger vampire.

"Yes," Carmen replied looking him straight in the eyes as a pack of wolves moved into the park led by Chance.

"I think we're lucky we got here in time to save that girl," Chance said coming to a stop just behind Carmen.

"Chance if I recall right," Travis said remembering the coven vampires names.

"And don't forget me," Rion said. Travis turned to see Rion leaning against the alley.

"A shape shifter, a vampire with animal control and a vampire with what ability now?" Travis asked Rion who was all to kind to show the rouge his power. Travis felt a wave of relief wash over him and knew Rion had Empathy.

"You've been causing problems for us for a while now," Jessy said as he walked up and stood beside Rion with Shane behind him.

"Where is the other vampire Rion?" Travis asked looking around for Eric. "What was his name again? Oh yeah Eric."

"He's sick right now," Rion said taking notice Travis's smug look of confidence.

"He doesn't seem scared being cornered like this," Chance noticed.

"What's the confident look for?" Rion asked.

"This," Travis said

Green vines suddenly came out of the ground and entangled Rion, Jessy and Shane. Chance and Carmen moved in but were also caught in the vines. Before anyone could stop him Travis had begun his attack on them. He first targeted Chance pinning him to the ground with the vines and kicking him senseless until every fibre of Chances being hurt. Next he took care of Carmen pushing him up against a tree and punching him a few times until he lost consciousness. Shane was next bringing out his small knife from the back pocket of his jeans he tried to break free of the vines but Travis took care of him. Tackling him and then aiming hard and accurate punches and kicks to his body until there was nothing but pain causing Shane to drop the knife. Jessy was pushed up hard against the alley wall he had previously been leaning against. With the air knocked out of him and his back hurting there was nothing for Jessy to do put collapse to the ground. The last one left was Rion and Travis would have fun with this one. He pinned Rion to the alley wall and using Shane's own Knife he slashed at the coven leader's body. Rion's arms, legs, abdomen and sides all felt like they were on fire as Travis continued to attack him with the knife. Travis was just about to cut Rion's throat when he was tackled. He looked up to see Chance had been the one who had tackled him. Growling he moved to pick up the knife which he had dropped but Jessy beat him to it. Travis was about to lunge at Chance but the wolves that Chance had been controlling attacked him forcing him to flee. With Rion injured badly and Carmen unconsciousness the small group was forced to retreat as well. Shane moved to Carmen's side lifting him up with ease while Jessy and Chance Helped Rion to his feet and back to Sky's house.

**Well that's it for chapter 10. That was mean of Travis to do. Their going to be feeling that for a while especially Rion who took the most damage. What will happen next timeyou'll have to tune into chapter 11 to find out. Let me know what you think in a small review please. **

**Black-Phinoex**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey there Black-Phinoex again. Here it is Chapter 11 lets see what happens. **

**Chapter 11:**

Sky ran out of the house towards them as they returned from dealing with Travis. Carmen was just starting to wake up and was leaning on Shane for support and Rion could barely stand. Jessy and Chance helped Rion into a room and on the bed where he soon lost consciousness with Sky watching like a hawk. Carmen was sitting on the couch when Jessy and Chance came out making sure nothing was broken.

"Where's Rion?" asked a shaky Carmen ready to help his leader.

"With Sky in the last room on the right," Jessy said as he and Chance sat down where ever they chose to sit.

"Rion what happened out there?" Sky asked her lover as the door opened to reveal Carmen with his medical bag.

"How is he?" Carmen asked as he set to work on Rion's wounds.

"Not good," Sky said looking down on the prone vampire leader.

"I didn't think he was," Carmen admitted.

"What happened out there?" Sky wanted to know.

"I don't know I was knocked out before he was injured," Carmen said.

"Sh-Shane's kn-knife…" Rion stuttered.

"Shane did this?" Sky asked alarmed that Shane would ever attack someone like this until Rion shook his head no.

"Tr-Travis d-did…w-with Sh-Shane's kn-knife," Rion whispered weakly.

"I need water to clean his wounds with and a cloth," Carmen said to Sky, who had immediately gone to get what he'd asked for.

"Here we are warm water and a cloth," Sky said placing the items on the bed side table next to the bed.

"Thanks," Carmen said as he got to work cleaning Rion's wounds. Rion whimpered slightly as Carmen worked and half an hour later Rion's wounds were clean and bandaged.

"How long will it be before he recovers?" Sky asked him.

"A while," Carmen said as he and Sky went out to join the others in the living room.

"Illusions," Jessy said as they entered the room.

"What?" asked Sky.

"Travis's ability as a vampire. He creates illusions with his mind. That's how he managed to beat all of us," Jessy explained.

"So all we have to do is either find a way to stop his ability or make sure he doesn't get all of us with it," Chance said.

"We can think more on this in the morning," Jessy said.

"Yes right now we're all tired. I say we get a good night sleep tonight and tomorrow we'll come up with a plan," Sky said as the group set off to bed and Shane and Jessy made their way to Jessy's house for the night.

**Oh no poor Rion Sky has to be so worried about him. Sorry to all those Rion fans but I decided to make him suffer a little. Now that Jessy has figured out Travis's ability what plan will they come up with to stop him. What will happen next stay tuned for chapter 12.**

**Black-Phinoex**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey Black-Phinoex here. So I've finally updated again after another case of writers block. In this Chapter there might be some spelling and or grammer mistakes but not too many. In this chapter the group comes up with ideas to stop the Rouge. Hope you like it .**

**Chapter 12:**

The next week following the attack saw the group of humans and vampires plotting. They were talking and writing about ideas to take Travis down and so far had gotten only a few ideas. Rion had recovered from his wounds and was ready to take on the vampire who had given them to him.

"So what have we got so far?" Shane asked.

"So far we have one of us distracting him or we go at him in two groups," Chance said.

"Okay say we distract him," Jessy said still planning. "Which one of us could do it?"

"What about Chance?" Carmen asked.

"Why Chance?" asked Shane.

"Chance knows Travis. Travis was the one who turned him," Jessy said.

"Not going to work," Rion stated catching everyone's attention.

"Why not," Sky asked him.

"Chance might know Travis but Travis also knows Chance and he knows how to hurt him," Rion said.

"How about Sky then?" Chance nominated.

"Sky's human and Travis is a vampire," Jessy said.

"Not if it means Sky will get hurt," Rion said in a low tone.

"I'll do it," Carmen said in a confident tone.

"We can't risk our medic being killed," Rion said. "I did that once already I won't do it again."

"Then who do you think should distract Travis if we do go for this idea," Jessy said looking at Rion.

"I'll do it," Rion answered calmly.

"Alright next idea," Shane said trying to hurry this along. "Two different groups attack him."

"Providing we do use this one who should be in which group," Jessy said.

"We could put one hunter in each group," Shane said looking at the vampires in the room.

"Shane, Carmen and Chance will be the first group that goes in and Jessy Eric and I will be the second group," Rion said.

"Rion Eric isn't well enough to be in on this," Carmen said. "He's still sick."

"Alright then put me in," Sky suggested looking at Rion who nodded.

"Okay it will be Shane Carmen and Sky in the first group and Jessy Chance and I in the second," Rion said ending that discussion.

"Next idea all of us single handily taking him on one at a time," Shan said looking up.

"If we do that we'll all be beaten," Chance said.

"If we do that we might have a chance," Jessy said.

"We could tire him out. When he takes down one of us he'll get another fresher opponent to fight whereas he'll be tired from the first one or even the second or third," Rion exclaimed.

"By the time he takes on the last one he'll be too tired to fight," Sky said.

"We have all of us and only one of him," Jessy stated.

"So if we use this one what would the order be?" Shane asked.

"Let's start off with you Shane than it will be Chance than Jessy than Carmen and lastly me," Rion said.

"What about Eric?" Chance asked.

"If Eric is able to fight than the order will be Shane, Chance, Eric, Jessy, Carmen then me with Sky as a distraction no matter what the order is," Rion told them as Sky smiled.

"Last idea," Shane said, "We all attack Travis at the same time."

"We already tried that one," Chance said.

"Yes but at that time we didn't know about his vampire ability to create illusions with his mind," Shane said.

"This time we do," Carmen said.

"Yes but if I remember he also knows about the coven's abilities too," Jessy said watching Rion for any reaction to the idea.

"Not Eric's ability," Shane said also watching Rion now too.

"Eric might not be able to help us though," Rion countered Shane.

"Point taken," Shane said.

"I say we use this one only if we have no other choice," Rion said, Jessy second This suggestion as the group split from the meeting to do their own thing and Carmen went up with Sky and Rion to check up on Eric.

**There it is Chapter 12. The group has some good ideas to stop the rouge. will they work, will Eric be able to help his friends stop Travis. you'll have to keep reading to find out. Rion is a smart and careful leader coming up with plans and thinking about the ups and downs of the plans. Anyway tell me how I'm doing and what you think of the story or chapter.**

**Black-Phinoex**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys Black-Phinoex here. Sorry for the long up date but I'm back. Travis has sent the coven another message and the group gets talking. Let's see what our characters are up to. **

**Chapter 13:**

Sky and the coven had woken with a knock at the door. Chance answered but found no one there. He looked left and right only to still find no one. Chance was about to shut the door when something caught his eye. A piece of paper taped to the door. He knew why it was there and who had put it there, Travis. Grabbing it he closed the door and walked into the living room where the others were waiting. Carmen was sitting on the chair closer to the window and Rion and Sky were lying on the couch together and Eric was lying in bed still very sick.

"Who was it?" Sky asked as he entered.

"Who do you think?" Chance answered back handing the note to Rion.

"Travis," Rion muttered throwing the note on the table for everyone to read as Jessy and Shane entered the room.

**Location: Ravine. Event: Mass torture of three unsuspecting people. Travis!**

"Travis?" Jessy asked before reading the note. Rion nodded.

"He's striking again in the ravine," Rion said.

"How is he going to get three people down in the ravine?" Chance asked.

"Tricking them," Shane told him.

"Th-there's…a…p-pat-pattern…of…con-tinue-ation,"

Eric whispered weakly as he struggled into the room. Sky and Rion jumped up to help him lay down on the couch.

"What do you mean by pattern of continuation?" Carmen asked him.

"He's…o-only…t-targ-ting…g-girls or…y-young…w-women," Eric told them in between gasps for breath.

"I see it now," Jessy said remembering that they only had to rescue the female race.

"He likes only girls or young women," Shane added.

"Why does it matter?" Sky asked.

"It doesn't to us," Rion said. "But to him it does because he wants dominance and he knows he can easily dominate the females."

"So how do we beat him?" Chance asked.

"Anyone up for a camping trip," Sky asked them as Tawnie and Steven entered the room.

"Hey kiddo trying to figure out what to do with your spare time," her father asked obviously not hearing the conversation.

"Um. Yeah we can't exactly go outside or to School until they find out what's going on with those murders," Sky said as her mother ushered her father out of the living room before turning to the group.

"They were done by a vampire weren't they?" Tawnie asked.

"They were," Shane muttered as Rion nodded.

"A rouge vampire," Jessy said as he turned to Rion.

"Steven and I are headed to the store," Tawnie told them before heading to the door.

"You up for Sky's idea?" Rion asked Jessy. "Or are we putting her in too much danger?"

"I'm up for it," Jessy said while Shane thought about it before saying he was up for it as well.

"What was the idea?" Tawnie asked moving to the table and reading Travis's note.

"Camping down in the ravine to look for Travis so we can stop him," Sky said filling her mother in on the plan.

"I'm in," Chance said firmly.

"Me too," Carmen said from the window.

"I'm not," Eric whispered.

"We know," Rion told him.

"Eric's still too sick to be of any help to us," Carmen stated.

"We can go Eric will stay here where it's safe. We can't let Travis continue doing this," Rion said turning to Tawnie to see if she would let Sky go.

"Good luck. Sky knows where we keep everything you might need." Tawnie said.

"You're letting Sky come?" Jessy asked.

"I trust every single one of you," Tawnie said. "Be careful."

**Here it is Chapter 13. Eric is still not well Tawnie is back and allowing Sky to help stop Travis. Travis is ready to make another move. And the team is planing a stake-out in the ravine. What will happen next? You'll have to tune into the next chapter to find out.**

**Black-Phinoex**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey readers Black-Phinoex here. Here is chapter 14 I tried to put a little bit of humor in this one so tell me how good I did with it. Without further delay let's see what Rion and his friends do and what Travis is up to.**

**Chapter 14:**

Rion and his friends sat in the middle of their little campsite just outside the ravine but not on the same side Sky lived on. They had just finished setting up and were now talking about what they would try against Travis first.

"We should start out with what we first agreed on," Rion said looking at each member of the stake-out team.

"Attacking him in two different groups?" Chance asked as Rion nodded.

"With or without the distraction?" Carmen asked.

"We'll try without first," Rion said.

The team watched and waited for a week with no sign of Travis until Saturday came. One by one the coven and humans set out to try and find him only to come back with nothing until Chance came back with news.

"Rion I found him," Chance said as he rushed back into camp.

"Where?" Rion asked his second in command.

"West side of the ravine but he only has one girl with him," Chance said as the team made their way to the west side to hopefully stop the rouge from killing again.

"What did you say your name was again?" they heard a teenaged girl ask as they drew closer.

"It's Travis," Travis said in a playful flirtatious voice. "And yours if I'm not mistaken is Nicole."

"Yes," Nicole said with a smile obviously flirting back.

"I'm just down visiting my cousin for the weekend but I got lost trying to find him," Travis lied as he led Nicole down into the ravine.

"You don't know where he lives?" Nicole asked.

"Nope and I tried calling him on his cell but he's not answering so I figured I'd go walking around town for a while and try him again later," Travis said in a convincing tone.

"And you got lost some more," Nicole said with worry as Travis nodded.

"But I'm not lost anymore because you found me," Travis said with small smile as they went deeper into the ravine headed to the spot where Rion and the others were watching them.

"Any idea where your cousin could be?" Nicole asked Travis.

"Nope," Travis replied, "We had a small falling out and are now just trying to reconnect."

"What's his name?" Nicole asked.

"Rion," Travis told her, "Rion summers."

"Hey I know him," Nicole stated. "He never mentioned his cousin was coming down for a weekend."

"He either doesn't know I'm down here because my aunt didn't tell him or he forgot I was coming," Travis said, lying again as they came face to face with Rion and the rest of the group.

"Rion," Nicole greeted. "Your cousin has been looking for you."

"Cousin," Rion repeated the word as if it was a foreign word to him.

"What did you forget about me during our falling out?" Travis asked him slipping an arm across Rion's shoulder as if they were best buds.

"Falling out," Rion repeated as if Travis had just slapped him across the face.

"Rion isn't keen on remembering things," Travis said walking back to Nicole. "He was dropped on his head when he was a baby."

"Travis of all the things you could have pulled off you had to try and pass yourself off as my cousin didn't you?" Rion said with barley controlled hatred and rage.

"Now now Rion play nice," Travis mocked him.

"Nicole Travis is not my cousin. We know each other but we're not related in any way shape or form. We don't even like each other and your life is in danger right now. Travis is not a nice guy," Rion said as he tried to get Nicole away from Travis.

"What's going on here?" asked Nicole turning to Travis. "You said you were looking for your cousin."

"He lied to you," Sky said approaching the other, unsuspecting girl,"

"Oh I don't think so Sky," Travis said slipping behind Nicole and pulling her closer to his body.

"Travis don't do it," Jessy said as Travis drained Nicole.

**There's chapter 14. What a con Travis is he's really enjoying his game with Rion and the others. Hope you liked this chapter . Anyway Review and tell me what you think.**

**Black-Phinoex**


End file.
